


Play Along

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Chance Meetings, Chemistry, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A verge of being humiliated at a restaurant by his no-show boyfriend, Lysander is saved by a charming stranger in a leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Along

Lysander looked at his watch as discreetly as he could. At this point it was seven-thirty and his date was twenty minutes late. He sighed. This had been a bad idea.

Lysander wasn’t one for dating. It wasn’t for lack of trying. He went to social events. He talked. He was generally kind and pleasant. But boyfriends just never seemed to stick around. Somehow they just take an interest in him. They usually didn’t like that he was so forgetful. They called him careless. Or they thought he was pretentious with his love of poetry. Or they thought he was looking for attention with his Victorian style clothes. It was always something.

His latest boyfriend, complained that he was always late. Lysander didn’t mean to be late. It was just that he would lose track of time when he was writing and end up late. And if he had never been to the place they were supposed to meet – which was often because his boyfriend thought they should be “adventurous” – he would get lost and be even later. But Lysander liked the guy - or he was getting particularly lonely as he crept out of his young adulthood – and he wanted to try to make this work. It would be silly to break up after only a few weeks over something so trivial.

But now it was approaching thirty minutes after when they were supposed to meet and Lysander was pretty sure that he was being stood up.

“Can I get you anything, honey?” the waitress said.

Lysander looked up and smile. “No, thank you. I think my date will be here any minute, but I’d rather wait for him.”

The waitress smiled tightly. She didn’t look mad. She looked so sorry for him. “Okay, honey. I’ll be back in a few minutes. IF you need you can use the call button in the table tablet.”

“Thank you,” Lysander and watched the waitress walked away. As he followed her path away from his table, he couldn’t help but notice some of the diners looking in his direction with the same pity filled looks that the waitress had given him.

He was definitely being stood up. Lysander wished he hadn’t left his cell phone at home so he could just call him. He’d give his boyfriend another five minutes, he decided, then gather what was left of his dignity and leave.

The minutes ticked by with no sign of his date. At last Lysander sighed and stood up. But before he could move away from the table, someone grabbed his arm.

“Hey, babe!” An arm was thrown over his shoulders as the man pressed them together.

Lysander looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The man had blood red hair and the most amazing hazel eyes. His smile was crooked and somewhat wicked like he was up to some mischief.

“Sorry I’m late,” the man said a little too loudly than was appropriate for a restaurant. “You would not believe the day I’ve had.” He leaned in and kissed Lysander firmly on the cheek. “I couldn’t even call you because my cell phone died.”

The red-head practically pushed Lysander back into his seat before moving to the other side of the table. Now that he was farther away Lysander could see him more clearly. He was wearing a pair of faded black jeans and a black t-shirt baring the name and image of Lysander assumed was a metal band. He was stripping off a ratty leather jacket with hands that had black painted fingernails and putting it over the chair. If he looked out of place in the restaurant, then so did Lysander in his cravat and jacket.

The man sat down before leaning forward and taking Lysander’s hand. Lysander leaned in as well when the man nodded for him to. In a low voice that Lysander could barely hear the red-head spoke.

“My name’s Castiel,” he whispered. “I’m here with some friends. We were outside having a smoke when I heard one of the waitresses talking about a really cute guy in old fashioned clothes waiting for a no-show boyfriend.”

Castiel leaned forward even more and kissed Lysander’s forehead before pulling back and speaking.

“I figured why not come over and hang out. So play along. Besides, you’re even cuter than those gossipy waitress said.”

Lysander smiled and pulled back. This wasn’t ordinary, but the man was charming. And what would he gain by calling the man out on his scheme? Embarrassing him when all he wanted to do was help? No, Lysander wasn’t going to do that.

“Castiel, you shouldn’t say such things in public,” Lysander muttered. He wanted to make it seem like there was good reason they were whispering.

“Babe, why do you use my full name all the time?” Castiel sounded exhausted but amused. “Come on. You call me Cas outside of bed.”

Flushing, Lysander looked around to see if anyone had heard that. He wasn’t sure if someone had but he didn’t want to ruin the game so he decided to play along. He turned back to Castiel and picked up the glass of the water that he’d been nursing since he came in. “Probably the same reason you don’t call me Lysander in public.” He began to sip in water.

“I don’t call you by your full name in public because you’d cum on the spot if I did,” Castiel quipped and Lysander nearly spit you his water. “See, I even mention it and you lose your shit.”

“Hi there,” the waitress said as she appeared at their table side suddenly. “I’m Mary; I’ll be your server. Can I start you out with some drinks?”

“Well I’d like a Jack and Coke, but I’ll have wine if you want, babe.”

“No,” Lysander said. “Jack and Coke is fine.”

After ordering drinks, they started talking. Castiel told Lysander about his day. Lysander could only guess how much of it was true. Castiel was obliviously trying to make it seem like he had a frantic day that would explain his being late for the date. But he gave just enough hints for Lysander to respond like he knew him. Lysander talked about his day too.

The drinks came and they ordered and talked some more. They could have played a game of the table’s tablet but they didn’t. Talking was easier. Unlike normal “first dates” they didn’t try to impress one another and there was no hesitation. The food came and they talked between bites. Castiel talked about his band and his job as an artist. Lysander talked about his job at the college and his books. They “reminded” one another of events and people and places in their past. To anyone listening in, they looked like very affectionate but absent-minded lovers. Castiel spent a lot of time sharing his food, asking to nibble off Lysander’s plate, touching Lysander’s hand over the table and his leg under the table. Next came dessert, one big one that they shared.

When they finally asked for the check, Castiel paid the bill and told Lysander just to leave a tip. They walked out with Castiel’s hand on the small of Lysander’s back.

“Are your friends around?” Lysander asked.

“Nah, I saw them leave before we ordered dessert. I’ll catch up to them later.”

“Oh. Well, thank you. For what you did, I mean. Thank you.”

“No problem. So you want to catch a movie?”

“Now?”

“Yea. Come on, it’ll be fun. Let me treat you to a movie.”

“I’d really rather you didn’t,” Lysander said firmly.

Castiel deflated. “Are you serious?”

“Of course. You paid for dinner. Let me pay for the movie.”

Snorting with laughter, Castiel shook his head. “Fine, okay.” He leaned in. “Have it your way, _Lysander_.”

“I very much plan to, _Cas_.”


End file.
